The Last Jewel Shard
by Kurisutaru-san
Summary: After some complications between Inuyasha and Kagome, things are finally getting back to normal then Kikyo comes. What does she want? Is she hiding something? Why can't Kagome find the Last jewel shard? Then she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together...
1. Confusion

**Ok… well, this is my very first fanfic! I'm sorry that I'm so lame but I'm just excited! Go easy on me since this is my first time. I've been working up the guts to post it and here it is, in the flesh…. Well not really but you know what I mean! I would introduce myself but, you can go ahead and read my profile! So on with the story! WAIT! Sorry but I have to say one last thing! I'll start every chapter with a quote either of my own, one that I've read, or anything else that I feel like! **

**Quote: Why is it when we're happy… we smile? Why is it when we're sad… we frown? Why is it when we're scared… we shake? Why does our heart beat when we see that one particular person that we cannot stop thinking about? Why do we feel all these emotions? Why do we love…?**

**Sadly…I do not own Inuyasha! Tearz **

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

"_Wow_", Kagome Hagurashi thought, "_I can't believe it's been two years since I've found this place, and everyday, it seems like we encounter on something totally new"._

It was a bright sunny day outside, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the weather was perfect, but Kagome didn't feel in such an o-so perfect mood. Actually, she was feeling quite sad.

It had been a week since they've defeated Naraku and got the last of the jewel shards, or so they thought. It hadn't been until yesterday that Kagome realized that there was one more out there. Inuyasha was angry when he heard this news because he thought that he could finally become a full demon, but Kagome on the other hand was relieved that she would have a little bit longer to spend time with her friends.

Now they were on the trail back to Kaede's village for some well needed rest. Even though Miroku's wind tunnel had banished and Sango's brother had been released from Naraku's grasp, the two decided to stick with Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo to find the last one.

Kagome looked to her left. _"Sango…Miroku…I wonder how long it'll be till Sango confesses her love for Miroku. Since the beginning when they've first met, that lecherous monk has been all over her, and even though her feelings are in denial and despite the fact she slaps him all the time…sooner or later her love will be confessed."_

Then she looked down _"Shippo and Kirara, they are so sweet and innocent but when need be they are brave and courageous. Both of them will always have a special place in my heart" _

Kagome just couldn't get through her head why she was so depressed. All she ever wanted was to live a normal life right? Of course she cared for all of her beloved friends and didn't want to let them go, but she was always ready to accept the fact that one day will come when she has to leave for good but one thing that she didn't realize is with every passing day, she had begun to love her friends ever more but feel the sadness of that she was one day closer to going back to her normal life.

Then Kagome sighed and looked to her right _"When I leave, what will I do without you? You're one of the best friends that I have ever had…Inuyasha…" _

Inuyasha caught Kagome staring at him "What are you looking at!" He glared at her out of the side of his eye and his arms were crossed. Kagome just sat there for a moment unaware of Inuyasha yelling at her. He turned all the way around and yelled even louder, "What the hell are you looking at!" Then she snapped out of her thoughts and suddenly started blushing "Oh, it's nothing, just thinking…"

"Whatever"

Inuyasha turned away _"Why was she blushing?" _

Sango saw this awkward silence and decided to start a conversation, "So, Kagome, where do you think the last jewel shard is? Kagome stared down at the bottle around her neck and saw the tiny pieces of the sacred jewel and without looking up she replied "I hate to say this, but, I'm not really sure…"

Inuyasha turned around suddenly enraged, "How and the hell are you not sure! You just said yesterday you know where it is!"

"Well, before, I could sense any jewel even when Naraku was alive but now, I feel it, but I don't know the exact position of where it is…and for some reason…this jewel shard, feels different from all the rest."

No one knew what she meant but Miroku was the first to reply, "How?"

"Well…It seems like this shard is good… but is being covered up by a cloud of evil and every time I try to feel it, the evil gets stronger and suddenly…"

She paused for a moment, worrying about everyone's reaction, especially Inuyasha's.

"Well…!" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.

"…the feeling disappears all together"

Despite that everyone was in shock by what Kagome had just said, Inuyasha didn't seem to quite believe her explanation.

"Feh! You're just trying to make excuses! The only reason why you're saying this is because you have no idea where it is and you don't want to admit that it's you and not the shard!"

Usually, Kagome could come back with a retort to Inuyasha's rude comments but this time, she couldn't. Actually the thought that Inuyasha was accusing her of this made her sad.

"Inuyasha? Do you want to become a full demon that bad that you're willing to give up the little time we… all of us have together?" Kagome said with her eyes almost filling up with tears.

"What are you talking about Kagome, you're the one always complaining about you wanting a good "education" and wanting to spend time "hanging out" with your friends in your time! So next time you want to talk to me about what I want, think about your situation first!"

Kagome couldn't handle this anymore. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with Inuyasha. After all, it couldn't be that long until the last shard was found, could it? The only thing Kagome could think of to hide her tears was run, it didn't matter where but just to get away from all the hurt Inuyasha was giving her, so she ran.

Inuyasha had seen her tears and all he wanted to do was go and chase after her but he hesitated, _"If she wants to come back she will" _And once again Inuyasha's ego took over.

After about 20 minutes of running and walking, Kagome reached the well which would take her back to her own time and just stopped.

Kagome eyes were blood-shot from all the crying that she had been doing. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees and looked at her surroundings. Lush green trees, beautiful flowers and fresh clean air were all she could see.

"_How can I live without this? I know I still have time but…"_

Kagome wiped her eyes so she could see clearly.

"…_the more time I spend here, the worse I'll feel when I have to leave the place I call my other home and my friends that I call my other family." _

Kagome felt Inuyasha coming closer and stood up.

"_If he wants me to come back, he'll come and get me" _With that last thought Kagome did one last thing and said in a whisper "goodbye…" Then she let her self fall into the well.

Sango and Miroku didn't even dare to talk to Inuyahsa when he and Kagome got into an argument because they knew when Inuyasha was in a bad mood, nothing good would come out of it. But even though they have learned this being with Inuyasha for almost two years, the little fox demon hadn't and was scolding Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you idiot, why don't you go and get her? I know as well as you do that you don't want to fight with her and she doesn't want to fight with you!"

Miroku and Sango squinted as Inuyasha banged Shippo on the head harder than usual but didn't feel much pity for him. After all this time, they thought he should've learned. And especially since Kagome wasn't here to S-I-T Inuyasha, he could be as ruthless as he wanted.

"Inuyasha….why do you have to be so mean all the time! You're mean to me, Miroku, and even Kagome! Kagome does nothing to hurt you but you don't realize how much you hurt her! One day…" Shippo sniffled from the pain Inuyasha inflicted on him and the sadness at this thought. "One day… she won't COME back and you'll be sorry!"

What Shippo said really hit Inuyasha. _"What if…one day she doesn't come back?"_ with that thought the only thing that Inuyasha could do was run. He and Kagome were more alike than what they knew. As he ran, he looked down at the golden locket around his neck **(A/N: If you've seen movie two then you know what I'm talking about but if you didn't, Kagome had given Inuyasha a locket with both their pictures in it)**

He remembered what she told him…_ "Inuyasha here"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a locket, promise you'll never take it off." _

Inuyasha continued with his thoughts, _"At first… I didn't want this locket…but it ended up saving my life. Maybe it's the same with Kagome; at first I didn't want her in my life…but now… I…" _

He suddenly stopped thinking when he came upon the well. He knew she would go back to her time, he didn't even need to smell her scent here, and he just knew her well enough and knew exactly what she would do.

"Stupid wench! Always making everything a big deal! Why can't she just handle the fact that I want to become a full demon and get over it!"

He opened his locket and stared at her picture.

"_No matter what though, when she was angry, sad or whatever, she was always with me. She was one of the few who would tolerate my anger"_

He shut his locket and closed his eyes, _"Kagome, what is our reason for always fighting with one another? I know that you care about me and I care about you but I was always willing to let you go but now… things are different. As the time becomes closer to when you have to leave, I feel sadder but I cover it up with fighting with you even though I know you're filled with sadness. Why do I feel this way? I know I care for you well-being but this feels like…"_

He opened his eyes and suddenly Kikyo came to mind. _"Kikyo…my Kikyo, all I ever wanted was you but now I'm not so sure of what I want…"_

Then, he noticed something; something just lying there on the ground. Inuyasha picked it up and was feeling so many emotions at once that he didn't know what to feel exactly.

"_No…" _Inuyasha just stood there, _"This can't be…" _

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! What did Inuyasha pick up? Why did Kagome just leave like that? Why is Inuyasha thinking about Kikyo? Well if you want answers, keep reading! DUH!) **


	2. What They Lost

**Okay first of all let me clarify what I meant on the author's note at the end. When I said keep reading I mean either one of two.**

**If there's another chapter read it. **

**If there isn't another chapter to read, wait till it's posted, then read it. **

**I'm sorry I didn't say that in the beginning, since it was my first chapter, I get so excited I forget to clarify what I mean. Thank you for pointing that out!**

**Shout Outs!**

**TO: MacDaddy101, Dude, you're the best nephew ever! I appreciate your support and reading my chapter! **

**TO: Silver Tsukino: You were my first Reviewer ever! You'll always be special! **

**Quote of the Chapter: When life throws you lemons… SQUIRT THEM IN THE EYES OF YOUR ENEMIES or make lemonade. It's your choice. grins evilly **

**Last Chapter: **Then, he noticed something; something just lying there on the ground. Inuyasha picked it up and was feeling so many emotions at once that he didn't know what to feel exactly.

"_No…" _Inuyasha just stood there, _"This can't be…"_

**Chapter 2: What They Lost**

Inuyasha looked at the tiny bottle that lay in his hands. He gazed at the rare beauty of the tiny pieces of the Shikon Jewel.

"_Why would she do something like this, I've done plenty of worse things to her in the past and she didn't leave then…So what's the difference now?"_

**---------------Kagome's Time-----------------**

Thump! Kagome had fallen flat on her bottom.

"_Well that's that… No more feudal era for me…" _

Then she looked over to her back pack that was lying on the ground, _"OH great, everything fell out again!" _

As she was picking everything up, she saw something that almost instantaneously caught her eye. She slightly giggled when she picked it up. "_This was when Inuyasha and I had got our pictures taken in the booth."_ Then her attention turned to the second picture, it had both of their faces cut out in the shape of hearts, _"I remember now, this was the picture I used to make Inuyasha's locket!" _She suddenly got angry, _"At first he didn't want it… but then it ended up saving his life! Ungrateful jerk! I remember when I gave this to him!" _

**---------------Flashback--------------------**

"_Inuyasha here." _

"_What is it?" _

"_It's a locket, promise you'll never take it off."_

**-------------End of Flashback------------**

"_But now…it should better since I don't have to deal with him… wont it…? …Why am I trying to fool myself! That place is my life… or used to be that is… it's going to be different without them." _

Kagome stood up determined not to let her tears win the battle and come out. "…I just hope that they realize what I did was for the best"

"Kagome sweet-heart is that you?" Ms. Hagurashi yelled from her garden since she had overheard someone talking at the shrine.

Kagome rolled her eyes knowing her mother would get hysterical and embrace her in a big, hard, suffocating hug as she did every time Kagome returned home from the feudal era, "Yes mama," Kagome cringed, "I'm home"

Kagome climbed out of the well and her mother came running and threw her arms around her, "OH Kagome, you haven't been home in two weeks, I was sooooo worried!"

"I'm sorry mama." Kagome coughed indicating that she couldn't breathe.

Ms. Hagurashi let Kagome and laughed, "Okay Okay, you win, I'll let go." Then she suddenly started circling Kagome like a hawk. Kagome startled and was starting to get a little freaked out, "Mama…" but her mom stopped her by putting her index finger to Kagome's mouth.

"My my, what has that Inuyasha been putting you through? You're filthy, your clothes are ripped, and your hair…tsk tsk, it's full of mud!" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

After that statement Kagome didn't pay attention to the rest of what her mother had to say, "_Inuyasha… for a slight second I had forgot about leaving you, it's sure going to take a while to get used to my new life" _Again Kagome had a struggle holding in her tears. _"My new life…" _

"Kagome sweetheart… is everything okay? You seem distant… Did you and that Inuyasha get into another one of your little fights?" She said smiling as if it were a joke as always.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts once Inuyasha had been mentioned and smiled, "Don't worry bout it mama, I just….uhhhhhhhhh…. am tired, yah I'm tired and I need to rest!" _"Please let that excuse work!" Kagome silently pleaded. _

"Um, okay sweetheart," she looked at Kagome with a questioning expression, "You know Kagome…," but Kagome cut her off, "mama I'm fine! I'm going to go take a shower and rest, cya at dinner!" She ran off in a hurry towards her house.

"_I'm not so convinced everything is alright…" _Ms. Hagurashi thought.

---------------**Feudal Era**----------------

After 30 minutes of standing at the well, Inuyasha turned his eyes away from the well_, "I could go get her… but… if she left the jewel shards… maybe she doesn't want to be dragged back here…" _

Inuyasha's emotions suddenly changed from gloomy to furious. "STUPID WENCH!" Inuyasha yelling could be heard from a mile away and of course, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara heard this since they were approaching his current position.

"Sango, Inuyasha has never yelled at lady Kagome that loud has he?" Miroku said.

"No I don't believe so, they must've have got into a huge fight, something far more superior to any fight they've ever had."

Shippo suddenly got angry, "Stupid Inuyasha! I'm going to go see what's going on!"

"_Inuyasha… if you do anything to Kagome…I'll, I'll, I'm not sure what I'll do but I'll sure do something!" _

Shippo ran for a few more second until he was in view of the well. As he neared… he only saw Inuyasha staring into space blankly.

He was rather worried since he had expected to see Kagome there yelling right back at him. He ran up to Inuyasha. "Hey," he said scanning the area trying to find any sign of Kagome, "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked down so Shippo couldn't see the Sadness in his eyes, "she's gone…"

Shippo laughed, "Is that all? She'll come back soon like she al…"

Inuyasha put out his hand; it was in a fist. "No Shippo, you don't understand…" Inuyasha just kept his hand like that for a few moments.

"WELL…. Where is she at!"

Inuyasha opened his hand slowly and showed him what Kagome had left behind.

Shippo gasped and was unable to speak. Tears started to pour out of his eyes.

Inuyasha regained his composure, "Oh well, now she can live the normal life she always wanted." It took all of Inuyasha's might to say that. Even though he didn't really mean it and all he wanted to do was go and get her, Shippo perceived Inuyasha's words in the wrong way and thought that he meant it.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo sniffled, "YOU…YOU JERK!" With all his strength he started hitting Inuyasha's leg with his fist; to Inuyasha's surprise, it hurt a little_, " He must really hate me… who could blame him though? What I did was worse than anything I've ever done to him, I pushed her away," _He looked down at Shippo, _"He really did love her and she really loved him…" _

Inuyasha put his hand on Shippo's head gently, _"You know… I really am sorry." _He bent down and looked at Shippo. His eyes were glazed over from the tears and his face was blush. He took the bottle of jewel shards and placed it around Shippo's neck.

This had made Shippo even sadder and more infuriated, "Inuyasha… I hate you, not like before when you'd hit me and I said that I hated you, but, I truly HATE you."

Inuyasha only nodded and ran away. He couldn't stand to see Shippo hurt like this, and soon, the others would be feeling the same pain.

"_Kagome why in the hell did I let you go? They need you… I need you…I need you because…not only so you can find the jewel shards and I can finally become a full demon, but because I need you, I need you by my side" _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Kikyo?" He sniffed the air and found her scent, and as always, Inuyasha followed the scent.

Running through the rough brush of the forest Inuyasha ran. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to find Kikyo, but the only thing that he knew was that he had to go see her. _"Kikyo… what do I truly want out of life?" _Suddenly he stopped. There was Kikyo, right in front of him. She was so beautiful. Despite the fact she had no sign of emotion on her face and the gloomy azure light was coming off of her soul collectors illuminated the dark, deep forest giving off a depressing feeling, she looked beautiful. "Inuyasha, come here." He hesitated for a moment but then he did as he was told.

His mind was clouded so he couldn't think of anything else, not even Kagome. "Kikyo? Why are you here?" Kikyo only smiled, "You Inuyasha." Inuyasha Stopped when he was only inches from her.

There was a few moments of silence and all they did was look into each other's eyes but then finally Kikyo spoke,"Inuyasha, what is it that you want most?"

"_What kind of question is that? I want you kik…Kagome?" _

Inuyasha only stared at Kikyo after this thought.

"Inuyasha, I can see into your heart,"she placed her hand on his cheek. Her hand was so cold but was somewhat soothing. "You are confused are you not?"

"Kikyo…"

"Silence my Inuyasha, for I have something to say to you." She smiled a sweet smile.

"_That's how Kagome smiled…" _

"Inuyasha, no matter what you do when you finally conquer the confusion in your heart, you will always…" Her lips met his. The kiss was sweet and innocent. Inuyasha had closed his eyes and savored this moment. He wanted this to last forever but then, she finally let go.

"Be mine…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and to his surprise she wasn't there. No longer was the forest illuminated with the soft azure light, but now it was the same forest he had always known. He touched his cheek and still felt the cold of her hand. _"Kikyo…" _

After that last thought…everything had gone black.

---------------**Kagome's Time**----------------

"_Stupid ALARM CLOCK!" _Kagome hit it so it would go off_. "Why is my alarm clock set on Saturday anyways?" _

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAGOME!" Her little brother ran into her room and jumped on her bed. "I'm glad to have to back sis!" he was beaming.

Kagome was puzzled at first but then remembered the previous night that she had decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed and not wait up for sota who was at his friend's house.

"It's…..nice to be back?" Kagome didn't know what emotion to feel. She had always loved to come home and see her brother sota, her mom and her grandpa but now, being back didn't quite feel the same." She smiled.

"_Oh… now I remember, I left the feudal era…forever." _ Her sleepy smile had gone to a sad blank expression.

"Is everything okay sis? Why isn't Inuyasha here with you? I wanted to show him a new video game that I had got yesterday! Wait… did you two get into another fight? Why do you two always fight? Or did you confess how much you loooooooove each other?" Sota started making a kissy face and started make the kissing sound."

Overwhelmed by all the questioning Kagome got up, hugged her brother and went downstairs to eat breakfast without another word. Sota just sat there upset because he hadn't got any answers.

"Yes, Kagome does feel a lot better today! I would even say that she has the energy to go out! Oh, no she doesn't have any plans today…. Yes that would be lovely! Okay I'll let her know! Bye!" Kagome's mother put the phone down and saw Kagome coming downstairs.

"OH Kagome I have great news!"

"Yes mom?" She said still groggy from her sleep.

"You and Hojo are going to the movies today!"

"Mama…" Kagome started but was stopped when she saw her mother's angry face.

"KAGOME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TODAY! HOJO IS A NICE BOY AND YOU ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES!"

Kagome wasn't usually defiant against her mother and wasn't planning on starting so she accepted the fact that she had a date. "Yes mama."

"You haven't done anything fun lately honey. And I am only thinking in your best interest."

"I know mama" She hugged her mom and went to go eat a bowl of cereal.

"_What would Inuyasha think if he knew I was going on a date?" _She smiled at the thought, _"His jealousy was obnoxious, but at the same time it was quite humorous."_

"So Kagome, I heard you had a date?" she turned around to see her grandpa smiling.

"Why yes I do grandpa, and don't worry, he's a very nice boy, even mom says so."

"I am not worried about the boy's behavior, I'm worried about…" He laughed, "Time will tell."

Kagome was puzzled by this statement but decided to let it go since half the stuff grandpa said didn't make sense in the first place. "Okay grandpa."

"_So…a date huh? This could be fun… this might be fun…okay it probably wont be fun but I'll do it for my mom!" _Kagome got up to go take a shower and think about what exactly what girls did on dates.

**------------------Later that night around 6ish-----------------**

"_Well this is as good as it gets" _Kagome thought and sighed. She stared at her self in her mirror. It had taken two hours just to pick out an outfit and then an extra hour to decide what to do with her hair, after that, she had finally decided. She wore her hair in a pony-tail, had a blue tang-top, a black skirt that went to the middle of her thighs, dangly silver hoops and some black sandals. Kagome wasn't much for make up so she only applied a little lip gloss and some light pink eye shadow. _"I actually look pretty good…I wonder what Inuyasha would say if he were here…Inuyasha…"_ All day she couldn't stop thinking about her friends back in the feudal era, _"KAGOME! You need accept the fact that they're gone and that's that! Stop getting so depressed! Plus, you have a date tonight, so try to cheer up!" _

The motivational speech wasn't working, _"Well maybe one little visit to the Well wouldn't hurt, would it?" _

**--------------------Feudal Era----------------------**

Inuyasha awoke from his sleep and sat up in the bed that he was laying in.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha said aloud. Then he remembered what had happened. He started blushing and put his hand to his cheek. _"Was it real or was it a dream? It seemed so real though…" _His thoughts were interrupted by Kaede walking in. "I see thee was woken up from thy sleep. How does thee feel?"

"I feel fine just tell what happened and why I'm here!"

"Well, Shippo was walking in thy forest and suddenly came across thee sleeping under a tree. He tried to wake thee but had no luck so he came to get me. We brought you here and we assumed that thee had either bumped thy head or tripped since thee wouldn't awake from thy slumber."

"_Shippo…" _Inuysasha had remembered what had happened this morning.

"Kaede, please tell me where Shippo is."

"Shippo is at thy well but thee isn't recovered from…" she was cut off when Inuyasha jumped out of bed and ran out of her hut.

-----------------**At the Well-----------------**

"Please Kagome come back to us…" Shippo was sitting at the well and praying "Kagome, you're one of the only people I have! I can't…. I can't be with out you!" Shippo started to weep but held in his tears.

Inuyasha had overheard Shippo's prayer and walked up towards him.

"Shippo…"

Shippo looked over in Inuyasha's direction and then turned around and looked down.

"Inuyasha, why are you so cruel?"

"You have to understand… It was Kagome's decision"

"NO! Inuyasha you have to understand! Kagome doesn't make these decisions of her own free will! She relies on us to help her, me, Sango, Miroku, and…..especially you!"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was greatly confused.

"YOU are so blind to what's in front of you Inuyasha!"

"Shippo….."

Shippo started to break out in tears and Inuyasha walked in front of him and laid his hand on his head but that didn't last long. Shippo looked down at the bottle around his neck and smiled evilly since he had got an idea.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo stood up.

"What?" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.

Shippo suddenly stood up and pushed Inuyasha down the well.

Inuyasha yelled, "You littttttttttllllllllllllllle……." And his voice got faint and then disappeared.

Satisfied with his work Shippo rubbed his hands together and smiled, "My work is done!" He whistled and walked away.

-------------------**Kagome's Time------------------**

Kagome climbed out of her window. _"One little look couldn't hurt…" _

She was as quite as possible as she snuck out. She climbed down the vines and walked towards the shrine. She looked up at the moon and the stars, _"I wonder…does the moon abide by the rules of time? Can they see the same moon as I am right now?" _

THUMP!

"_OW! I'm going to kill that stupid…"_ Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by someone's voice.

Kagome froze. _"I wonder who's at the well…" _

"Grandpa…"

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and stood right in front of it staring into the familiar face.

Kagome just stood there a few feet from the well staring into the familiar face.

"_Kagome…" _

"_Inuyasha…" _

_To be Continued…_

**(A/N: Okay I know that the separation didn't last too terribly long but remember that this story is called "The Last Jewel Shard" and that's what I intend for it to be about. Who knows if Kagome will even go back to Inuyasha's time or even if Inuyasha will want her to? The reason why I started the story this way was to show you how they feel about each other and then, they'll be some unexpected twists soon! And as for Kikyo, it'll all be explained later, way later in the story! **

**List of things I need from you guys! **

**Tell me if I'm rushing or if I'm going to slow (ex. more or less detailing) **

** Suggestions on anything I can improve on (ex. Grammar, paragraphing, etc.) **

** Suggestions on events you want to happen (ex. Inuyasha beating up Hojo, more Fluff, etc.) **

** Suggestions on anything you'd like! Feel free to say anything you want! Just not flames, I only take constructive criticism.**

**I'd gladly appreciate if you did these things! Keep reading! smiles innocently )**


	3. What they Gained

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while! 8th grade gives a lot of homework ya know! AND on top of that, I was sick for four days! Talk about a lot of make up work! Okay, I worked on it a long time just for you guys; I love all my fellow Inuyasha lovers! **

**Quote of the Chapter: Would you rather live for day and love, or go through a life without emotions? **

**Last Chapter:**

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and stood right in front of it staring into the familiar face.

Kagome just stood there a few feet from the well staring into the familiar face.

"_Kagome…" _

"_Inuyasha…" _

**Chapter 3: What they Gained**

An awkward silence fell upon the Shrine.

"_What should I say to him? Is he mad at me? What am I talking about; of course he's mad at me! He must be furious!" _Then Kagome looked down at her clothing, touched her earrings, and starting blushing, _"Omigosh! What is he going to think when I'm dressed like this? Especially my skirt, since it's shorter than the one I usually wear to the feudal era?"_

"_What in the hell should I say to her! She probably knows I'm furious! Stupid impudent wench! Always causing problems! And why is it so quiet…why is she blushing?" _Inuyasha scanned her body and saw what she was wearing and started blushing himself, _"Why is she dressed like that? I've never seen her dressed like that before… she actually looks…wait! This is the same Kagome, despite how she looks; she's still the same person I can't stand inside!" _

Kagome had noticed when Inuyasha's eyes had left hers and started looking all over her body, this made her quite uncomfortable and enraged, "I left for a day, you came back, don't say a word, then start checking me out?"

Inuyasha was puzzled, _"I was "checking her out"? What in the hell does she mean by "Checking her out"? Checking her out…hmm…? Oh well, it doesn't sound good so I'll disagree!" _

"Why would anyone want to "check you out"?" (Inuyasha had said the last part slowly to make sure he had gotten it right.) Even though he didn't know what this term meant, he knew it was completely the wrong thing to say at the moment.

Kagome got hurt by this, "So Inuyasha, are you saying that you think I'm ugly? That you couldn't even stand to look at me?" Then she did her fake little cry as she always did.

"_WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT! Ugly? She's anything but ugly! Ugly…checking her out…oh now I know what it means! Staring at her…how can I put this… womanly features" _**(A/N: "Womanly features" is a comment used by my friend and I, like when we see a girl who's wearing a too tight of shirt we mimic her by saying, "There's nothing wrong with showing off your womanly features." Okay I just wanted to let you know so you didn't think I was a weirdo.) **

Kagome saw Inuyasha thinking about this and realized that he had just barely found out what she meant and decided to drop it, "Inuyasha…" she said seriously.

"Inuyasha stopped thinking and looked at her, "Hm?"

"I know you didn't come to argue with me, so why did you come?"

Inuyasha wasn't about to let her know that Shippo pushed him down, then she would think that he didn't care about her, _"What can I tell her that's not obvious to show her how I feel, but not exactly seeming as if I don't care…?" _Inuyasha pondered for a moment, _"got it!"_

"Well? Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.

"WELL…" Inuyasha started sarcastically, "After a while of thinking, I decided that I needed you…"

"Really?"

"Of course, where would I get without you? I mean, the jewel shards can't find themselves."

"You Jerk! Is that the only thing that I am to you, a jewel shard finder?"

"Of course not Kagome, you're my…friend."

Kagome was touched by this comment. "Do you really mean it Inuyasha? Do you really consider me your friend?" Her eyes got wide with excitement.

"Feh, I said didn't I?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned is head.

"Inuyasha…"

Suddenly Inuyasha felt something. He looked down and saw Kagome and her arms wrapped around him in a gigantic hug (much similar to Ms. Hagurashi's). _"She's hugging me? Why is she hugging me? Do I really mean that much to her? Maybe what Shippo said was right, we all effect her decisions in life. Damn, why is she so complicated…But despite the fact that she's complicated, I care for her." _He hugged her back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…" _"Why does this feel right? Why don't I want to let go?" _

**-----------------Feudal Era-------------------**

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked solemnly. They had found out that morning what Kagome had done and decided to take a break from any exploration since they knew none of them were up to it.

Shippo walked up and sat down by the fire, "Well… Inuyasha...had some business to take care of!"

Miroku looked at Shippo questioningly, "Shippo, what did you do?"

Shippo grinned very suspiciously, "Ah, nothing, don't worry about it!"

"_He couldn't have…no, it's impossible…well, anything's possible, but…" _Miroku thought.

"_What did Shippo do? He wouldn't get over Kagome that fast; we all knew that she was like a second mother to him." _Sango pondered.

Kirara just sat there staring at Shippo with a questioning expression as well.

"Well," Shippo stood up, "I think it's been long enough, I'll go check now!"

Shippo walked off without another word.

"Hm…….." They all said at once.

Once Shippo had reached the well he stared at it. "I've never actually gone to Kagome's time before, but who knows? Things could be interesting there! I've always said that I wanted to try something new so why not now? Plus, if Inuyasha has been gone for over a half and hour, they must've talked!"

Shippo gained all of his courage up and jumped.

**------------------Kagome's Time---------------------**

After a few minutes they were still in each other's arms and didn't want to let go.

"Inuyasha…?"

He eased his grip little enough so he could look into her eyes, "yah what is it?"

"Well I've always wanted to tell you that…."

Thump!

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Shippo rubbed his head since he landed on it at the bottom of the well.

As soon as he recovered he climbed out of the well to find Kagome and Inuyasha in each other's arms.

"WELL WELL! What do we have here?"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed for a moment, let go of each other, and turned their faces the other way.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo smiled, "I see you've been taking advice from that lecher! Tsk tsk, never would've thought you had it in you!"

Inuyasha started blushing furiously. The fact is that he did take some of Miroku's advice, nothing lecherous, but some romance tips that had come in handy, but he had no intention of letting Kagome know that.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Plus, Kagome was the one who hugged me first! I had nothing to do with it!"

Kagome got furious, "You know as well as I do that you hugged me back!"

"Well I see my plan worked!" Shippo clapped his hands in excitement and jumped up in the air.

Kagome turned from Inuyasha and looked at Shippo, "What plan? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha cringed, _"SHIPPO NO! YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" _

But Shippo had no idea that Inuyasha hadn't told her what happened and continued talking, "Oh, you must've forgotten! I pushed Inuyasha down the well so he could come and get you! And now, I see that my little scheme worked, you two were in each other's arms!"

"But…..Inuyasha told me that he…"

She turned to Inuyasha and looked at him furiously, "Inuyasha you big JERK! I should've known that you didn't want me to back enough to come and get me of your own free will!" Real tears came to her eyes, "I thought you cared for me! And for a second there I almost told you….damn what I was going to say, there's no use in you knowing!"

"Kagome you have to understand…"

"NO YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!

"_Damn, she did the same thing as Shippo!" _

"YOU HAVE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT….I REALLY MEANT WHAT I SAID BUT I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT YOU!"

"Kagome…"

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Should've known that one was coming." Shippo said.

After that, Inuyasha was paralyzed, and he couldn't move.

"_STUPID WENCH! I'm going to get her for that!" _

Then someone's voice came from the house, "Kagome, Hojo is here!"

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and yelled back to the house in a sweet and innocent voice, "Yes mama I'll be there in a second!"

"Okay honey!"

"_DAMN IT! Why is that idiot Hojo here!" _

Kagome walked up to Shippo, "Shippo, I appreciate you good intentions, but you have to understand, when I do something, it's probably for the better"

Kagome turned her head away trying to fight her tears.

"But Kagome…."

"Shippo, no matter what happens, I'll always love you, do you understand me?"

Shippo nodded.

Kagome bent down and kissed Shippo on the cheek, "Good, now go back. Go back and be happy! You know that's what I want!" She smiled.

Shippo was strong and didn't cry, "Okay Kagome, I'll be good and do as you ask."

"Thank you Shippo, you don't know how much that means to me! Now please go, there's no need for you to be here any longer." She pushed him gently.

"Okay, Kagome, bye!" Shippo jumped and was off to the Feudal era.

It really did hurt Kagome because she knew how sad he was, _"It had to be done…" _Then her eyes suddenly turned to Inuyasha who was still paralyzed, "HMPH! Serves you right!" She couldn't resist what she always had wanted to do, so as she made her way over to her house, she stepped on Inuyasha's back showing that she had no remorse for what she had done!

Kagome gently closed the back door, "Hello everyone!" Kagome knew she didn't need to try hard to be happy because Hojo was so naïve to what was so bluntly in front of his

face.

"Wow Kagome!" Hojo stood up from the kitchen table. "You look absolutely stunning! And I'm so pleased to see that you're feeling well!"

"_Does he always have to be so obnoxiously perky" _Kagome tried as hard as she could to smile and pretend that she was flattered.

Hojo stood up from the table where he was talking to her family and put down his drink. "Well Kagome, are you ready to go?"

Kagome looked out the back window and saw a glimpse of Inuyasha's red fire rat Kimono, turned around, and went up to Hojo and put her arm around his arm rather aggressively, "Why yes Hojo, I'm ready!"

Hojo was rather shocked by her actions because never before she had seemed so persistent to go out with him but decided that he liked it, _"Maybe this is the new KAGOME?" _

They walked out the door.

"_Wow? She was awfully persistent…" _Ms. Hagurashi thought.

Kagome's grandfather sighed, _"This isn't the way things are supposed to be…" _

-------------------**Somewhere in the middle of the City---------------------**

"_This should get Inuyasha back alright! Always getting so jealous and not wanting me to go anywhere, well now…he has no choice in the matter!" _"Stupid Inuyasha!"

"Did you say anything Kagome?"

"OH no not a thing!" She smiled.

"_Her smile makes me melt!" _Hojo Started blushing.

"_OH NO…he's blushing! Kagome, why do you always lead guys on?" _She giggled and Hojo seemed to take it in a flirtatious way, and so did the unexpected Visitor….

"_DAMN! Kagome seems to really be enjoying herself."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he was hiding behind a light pole.

Why did I even agree to Ms. Hagurashi's advice?

**---------------------30 minutes ago at Kagome's house--------------------**

Kagome and Hojo just left when Inuyasha came through the door. "KAGOME!"

"They all ready left," Ms. Hagurashi said setting down her cup of tea, "What took you so long?"

Inuyasha turned his head toward Ms. Hagurashi, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome's Grandpa laughed, "Well we've been expecting you to come, yell at Kagome, beat up Hojo, and take Kagome back to feudal era."

Inuyasha started blushing _"Those were my intentions…" _

"Inuyasha," Ms. Hagurashi said smiling, "why are you always so jealous every time another guy comes into Kagome's life?"

"JEALOUS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I ONLY NEED HER FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS SO I…"

Grandpa started laughing, "Do you expect us to believe that? We all know…" but Ms. Hagurashi cut him off with putting her hand up in the air, "Forget what he said, Inuyasha, it doesn't matter WHY you want to get Kagome back, I'll help you!" she smiled her mischievous smile just like Kagome when she had an idea.

"What are you getting at…?"

"Well… if you want to know, come up stairs and find out!" Ms. Hagurashi walked up stairs and just left Inuyasha standing there.

Grandpa got up too, "Well I'm ready for bed," as he walked towards the stairs he turned around toward Inuyasha, "My daughter is a smart woman, so It'd be in your best interest to listen to her." Then he went up stairs to go to bed.

"_What should I do? Should I go follow her? What am I talking about? Of course I should… but then, what would Ms. Hagurashi think? What the hell! I'll go!" _

**----------------Upstairs--------------**

The door to Ms. Hagurashi's room slowly opened, "Ahhh, I see that you came, Inuyasha…"

"Feh! The only reason why I came is because I need to get back to finding the jewel shards!"

Ms. Hagurashi giggled, "Yes I know Inuyasha…I know."

"Okay I didn't come up here for nothing so tell me what your big "PLAN" is!"

"Well, I bought you something!"

"What?"

"You heard me right! I bought you some clothes!"

"How would clothes help me get Kagome back? Plus, I already have clothes on!"

"NO Inuyasha you misunderstood me," Ms. Hagurashi shook her head and stood up from her bed, "Clothes from OUR time!"

Inuyasha just stood there staring at what she was holding up.

**------------------Back to where it was before the flashback thingy---------------------**

"_Why in the hell did I agree to wear this!" _Inuyasha looked down at his baggy black pants with a chain hanging from the side, his black and red vans, and his red short sleeved shirt that had "If you don't want your ass kicked, then don't mess with me" in black and started blushing **(A/N: I know…there's a lot of blushing in this story!) **_"What if Kagome sees me like this!" _Inuyasha was walking behind them about a block away to avoid any contact which would lead to confrontation which is the last thing Inuyasha wanted. _"Usually I hate being a human, but now, it seems to becoming in handy from attracting anyone, well for the most part."_

"Oooooh, look at that CUTE guy over there!"

"Omigosh I know! Isn't he absolutely hot!"

Inuyasha had heard these terms before from when Kagome had spoken in her time on the phone with her friends and knew exactly what they meant when a group of high-school girls around the age of 16-17 were staring at him.

"Feh! Stupid females!" Despite the fact that Inuyasha said he didn't like it, he did enjoy the attention a little and started blushing.

"_I wonder…if Kagome were here…would she get jealous like I always have in the past?" _

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw Kagome and Hojo stop in front of the movie theatre.

"_I think that's called the "movees" like the "telivesionin" only bigger at least that's what I remember Kagome calling it." _

Kagome and Hojo went up the ticket counter, bought two tickets and went inside and of course, Inuyasha followed.

First he made sure that Kagome was completely out of sight and then he walked up to the ticket counter. _"Now what did Ms. Hagurashi tell me to do?" _He tried as hard as he could to remember.

**---------------Flash back-----------------**

"_Okay Inuyasha this is what you're going to do, listen carefully!" _

"_Okay just tell me already!" _

_Ms. Hagurashi got serious, "First you're going to go up to the little counter where they sell "tickets". The Tickets will look like little pieces of paper."_

"_OKAY GO ON!" _

"_Then, you'll ask the nice man or woman these exact words ("One ticket please") and you'll give him the money that I gave you." Do you got that Inuyasha?" _**(A/N: I know Inuyasha isn't going to tell the dude what movie he wants the ticket for, but at this theatre, you can see any movie with the one ticket you bought and if you ask "Why" the answer is: becuz I can! I am the authoress!) **

"_Yes I got it!" _

**---------------End of Flashback----------------**

Inuyasha went up to the counter and went up to the man selling the tickets, _"Okay, so I'm going to say "one ticket please" and then give the money." _But the bad thing was, Inuyasha's mouth went off before his brain did. "Give me a ticket!"

"Excuse me sir?" the ticket dude said.

"OH I'm sorry you must be deaf or an idiot! I'm guessing an idiot! GIVE ME THE F'n TICKET!"

The dude seemed to be scared and gave Inuyasha the ticket without anymore hesitation, "here you go sir!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha was almost to the door, and then he remembered the money and went back. He turned around and the dude was gone. _"That scared huh? Feh! Stupid humans!" _

**-----------------In the Theatre----------------**

Inuyasha had never seen a thing like this ever! He looked straight in front of him and saw the concession stand full of edibles that he had never seen before, to the right and left he saw posters of people who looked awfully stupid to him, and a little ahead he saw hallways leading to different rooms which were the theatres. As he looked around a little more, he found Hojo and Kagome…holding hands!"

"_Geesh!"_ Kagome thought, _"Why is he holding my hand?"_ Hojo only smiled.

They went to the concession stand, bought a tub full of popcorn, and went into their theatre followed by their unexpected guest.

In the Theatre, Kagome and Hojo sat sort of in the middle of the theatre and Inuyasha sat the row right behind them to make sure nothing went on.

"_Why do I feel like…Inuyasha is here, like he's right behind me?" _

"_Nothing better go on between those two or I'll…I'll…wait, why do I care? Kagome can have any relationship that she wants…as long as her first priority comes first I mean, my first priority. Now that I think about it…what is her first priority in life?" _

Suddenly the lights went low and the big screen started to play the movie. "AND NOW COMES OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!"

"_Gosh damn why did that have to be so loud!"_

The movie was a romantic comedy **(A/N: personally one of my favorites besides fantasy!) **It started out with some chick breaking up with her fiancé and then all alone and depressed and then starts to fall in love with someone then denies it (ya know like how almost every chick flick goes). Then, there was a kissing scene, more like making out scene! This made Inuyasha feel awkward. Then he looked down to check up Kagome again and saw that Hojo had put his arm around her.

"_HOJO I SWEAR IF YOU TRY ANYTHING I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" _

Nothing more happened after Hojo putting his arm around Kagome, they just stayed like that for a while which was bugging the crap out of Inuyasha. Then finally…the dreaded two hours was over! Every one started leaving the theatre and Kagome and Hojo walked home.

Kagome looked up at the moon, _"I still wonder…, can Inuyasha see the same moon in the feudal era as I am now?" Inuyasha…WHY IN THE HELL DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT YOU!" _

**----------------At Kagome's House----------------**

Inuyasha had rushed to reach the house before they did to find the perfect spot to spy on them.

"Well Hojo, I had a great time!"

"Kagome…?"

"What is it Hojo?" Kagome turned around and took the key out from her front door.

"Well… I've been wondering…if you wanted to be my girl friend."

"_GIRLFRIEND! I WASN'T EXPECTING THIS!" _Kagome's eyes got wide.

"Hojo I…"

But Kagome was cut off by Hojo's lips. He had gently kissed on the lips.

Inuyasha had witnessed all of this from the roof. _"$&)$ &($#&#($ &$(&$#)(76()#&$#&()$&#()&$)(&$#(&$)(#&$#() Hojo! What is Kagome thinking? She can't possibly like this guy!" _then Inuyasha got scared, _"What if she actually does!" _

Hojo removed his lips and waited for an answer. Kagome just stood there.

"_My first kiss… my first kiss was supposed to be magical…but for some reason, I don't feel a thing." _

"Hojo, I'm sorry if I've been leading you on, but I can't go out with you."

Hojo just didn't know when to quit though, "But why Kagome? I can give you everything you want and need!"

Kagome laughed, "Hojo, no one knows what I need." _"Inuyasha is the only one that does." _

"Kagome just tell me, is there some one ELSE!" Hojo looked so incredibly hurt.

"_Some one else? Some one else…" _

Kagome smiled. "You know Hojo…I'm really not sure." Kagome leaned over and gave Hojo a hug, "Thank you for the wonderful evening." Kagome unlocked the door and went inside. Hojo just walked away heartbroken.

Inuyasha just stood there mystified, _"Someone else…" _

**----------------Ten Minutes Later------------------**

Kagome had gotten into her pajamas and walked outside.

"The moon is so beautiful…"

Inuyasha just sat there not sure of what to think of her presence.

"Inuyasha?"

He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or if she was just saying his name so he kept quiet.

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed, "you can come down now."

Inuyasha jumped down and stood behind her so that she didn't face him, "How long did you know!"

"Right when I put the key in the door, I felt you here."

"Oh…"

Kagome looked up into the sky still facing the opposite way as Inuyasha, "Why did you stay here, what is your purpose?"

"…"

"I know how you feel… what is our purpose for anything?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think… that we can see the same moon in different eras?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me this anyways!"

Kagome shook her head, "Forget it! I was just, wondering is all…"

"Oh…"

"Inuyasha, I've come to a conclusion that I'll go back with you!"

"WHAT!"

Kagome turned around, eyes red from obvious crying but she was smiling like a child at Christmas, "You heard me! I'll go back with you!"

"WHY!"

"What?"

"Why all of sudden you want to come back, what's the catch?"

"The catch?" Kagome laughed, "Silly me I almost forgot!"

Kagome walked over and put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

"_Her hand…it's so warm, unlike Kikyo's" _

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes and her face was so close to his, "The catch is a promise!"

"What promise?"

"Inuyasha…promise me, you'll never forget me!"

"What kind of promise is that!"

"INUYASHA! Just…promise, okay?"

"Kagome…"

"NO! No Kagome…Just promise!"

"I promise."

"Thank you…"

**(A/N: THE FALL IN LOVE THE END! Just kidding gosh! Okay…remember, this is only the beginning so don't make any assumptions yet! So keep reading to find out!) **

**Things I need from you guys!**

**Suggestions on Anything you want, just no flames, I only take constructive criticism!**

**P.S. If I have any Major mistakes, like words that don't make sense, please tell me, I wrote this chapter when I was half asleep so I need to know these things!  **


	4. An Awkward Start

**Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I've been going through a lot lately at school! I feel like I've lost a lot of my friends, I mean they're still there, but…things are just different. Today, school was horrible as usual but sitting in the back with no one to talk to, gives you a lot of time to think, and just for you guys, I thought about what I was going to write, and here it is! Don't worry, I'll try updating more because it's one of the few pleasures I get besides my piano playing. **

**Quote of the Chapter: I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there, I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do, I just couldn't help myself, I fell in love with you. **

**(Omigosh! I just found this by accident and I thought it was perfect because it explains Inuyasha and Kagome's love 100 percent!) **

**Now I have a joke (well kinda) more like a poem: Roses are red, violets are navy, chicken is good, especially with gravy!**

**Last Chapter:**

"Inuyasha…promise me, you'll never forget me!"

"What kind of promise is that!"

"INUYASHA! Just…promise, okay?"

"Kagome…"

"NO! No Kagome…Just promise!"

"I promise."

"Thank you…"

**Chapter 4: An Awkward Start **

The sun was piercing through the window into Kagome's face as she awoke from her sleep. The previous night after Kagome had finished talking to Inuyasha, they both went into the house. When they had gotten into Kagome's room, there was a sleeping bag and some blankets and the foot of her bed that her mother had put out for Inuyasha to sleep on. After they had said goodnight and Inuyasha was fast asleep, Kagome just lye in her bed unable to sleep so she sat down on her windowsill and gazed up at the moon; soon after she had fallen asleep.

"Gosh, why is the sun so bright today?" Kagome said. She turned around to see Inuyasha in the same exact spot he was last night. Kagome walked over and sat down right next to him. _"Should I?" _Kagome sat there for a moment, _"Why not?" _Kagome silently giggled and started to rub Inuyasha's right ear. Almost instantaneously Inuyasha began to smile. _"Wow, he's smiling! Why is that such a surprise? He's smiled before hasn't he?" _Kagome thought for a moment, _"Wait...I've never seen Inuyasha smile! I mean, he's smiled sarcastically before like at Koga or something, but he has never smiled at ME before…" _

This thought made Kagome a bit sad but she quietly laughed anyways just because his smile was so funny!

Inuyasha's eyes opened to see Kagome staring at him and laughing. Kagome got scared when she saw that Inuyasha had woken up and took her hand off of his ear.

"Why were you rubbing my ear?"

"Um… Curiosity?"

"Suuuuuuure, then why were you laughing?" Inuyasha sat up and looked her straight into the eye.

Kagome started to blush, _"His face is so close to mine…" _ "Because…because you were smiling…"

"It's not like I haven't SMILED before!"

"Well, this smile was different!"

"HOW!"

"It was a smile…that seemed like…you were happy." Kagome started to get sad again and turned her face away.

"_What does she mean by that? I'm happy aren't I?" _

Kagome looked up and started smiling again wanting desperately to change the subject, "Anyways, What's up with your clothes?"

Inuyasha had forgotten that he still had the clothes on that Ms. Hagurashi had bought for him. He started to blush. "What's up with those clothes that you were wearing last night?" Inuyasha had never learned never to insult a woman about her clothing.

"WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THEM!"

"Well I just don't understand…"

"Understand what?"

"Understand why women in your time like to show off cleavage."

Kagome smiled at this comment because her blouse was low cut and she thought it was funny so started laughing hysterically, "Well, Inuyasha, you didn't seem to mind last night when you were checking me out!" Inuyasha started blushing.

"Who was checking who out?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned towards the door to see Sota standing in the doorway.

"No one SOTA!" Kagome said.

"INUYASHA! I'm so happy to SEE YOU! Why didn't you come back with Kagome like you always do? Did you two get into a fight? Did you admit how much you love each other, or did you guys ki…."

Kagome ran over to Sota and put her hand over his mouth. "Will you shut up?"

Inuyasha just sat there and stared with slight amusement.

"Kagome Hagurashi let your brother go!"

Kagome turned around to see her mother staring straight at her with "the look" and gently let go of Sota. Sota then stuck out his tongue at Kagome and ran downstairs. _"Little brat!" _

"Kagome you need to learn how to be nice to your brother!"

"Yes mama."

Then Ms. Hagurashi leaned over so she could see Inuyasha passed Kagome. "Why hello there Inuyasha, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Feh, sure."

"Lovely, I'll see you guys downstairs!"

Kagome was so incredibly embarrassed by what Sota said so she walked over to her dresser, and got out the clothes that she would wear for the day and went straight to the shower all with out looking at him even though Inuyasha stared at her the entire time.

After the shower Kagome had gotten dressed and looked at her self in the mirror. _"Well, after Inuyasha's cleavage comment this morning, I know that I won't be wearing anything low cut for a while!" _ She was wearing tight jean caprice, a high-cut, tie-die blue tank top, her hair was down as always, and some brown sandals.

Kagome went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got there, she saw Inuyasha messing with the utensils as usual because he didn't know how to use them. Kagome then laughed lightly and him and sat down at the table; Inuyasha only glared at her because she found his confusion amusing.

"Thank you for making this wonderful breakfast mama"

Ms. Hagurashi looked up from her plate at Kagome, "No problem dear!"

Inuyasha, after five minutes of dropping the fork, finally got it and starting eating his pancakes.

"So what do you think of the meal Inuyasha?"

"Hm…." Inuyasha continued to chew, "It's pretty good" he said in between the chomping.

"Well I'm delighted you find my cooking good!"

"Hey Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"Yah kid?"

"I have this new game; I'd like to show you it!"

But then Kagome butted in, "I'm sorry Sota but Inuyasha and I have some shopping to do, then we have to go back to the feudal era." Kagome was still slightly irritated and embarrassed about the incident that happened earlier that morning.

"COME ON KAGOME! You're being so UNFAIR!"

"Kagome crossed her arms and turned her head away, "What I say goes! Besides, our work is much more important than your stupid video GAME!"

"KAGOME, YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"OKAY EVERYONE STOP!" Ms. Hagurashi said.

Kagome and Sota both turned to Ms. Hagurashi and knew not to go any further.

"I'm sick of you guys fighting! Okay, Sota; Kagome and Inuyasha have to go back to the feudal era so deal with it!"

Kagome started to smile but then Ms. Hagurashi turned to her. "Kagome, next time you come home, Inuyasha can go look at his game if he pleases."

Inuyasha stood up, "Hey? Don't I have a say in anything?" Then all three looked at Inuyasha waiting for what he had to say. "Um…I agree with Ms. Hagurashi."

They all rolled their eyes in amusement.

**----------------Later that Day-----------------**

"COME ON INUYASHA!"

They were in the store and Inuyasha was still eying the Ramen and Kagome was tugging on Inuyasha's hand.

"They're all ramen so get just one of each!"

"WAIT KAGOME…" but then they were interrupted.

"OOOOOH, Kagome, who's THIS!"

They both turned around and saw Kagome's three friends standing right behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha instantly starting blushing and Kagome let go of his hand.

Yuka went up to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "So Kagome? Is this your boyfriend?"

"Ah………"

"So Kagome, is this the guy that you're always talking about? Inu….something?"Arimi said.

"But Kagome wait? Didn't you say that this is the guy that is still hung up over his old girlf….."

Kagome put her hand over Eri's mouth, "Okay Eri, that's enough isn't it? This is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Eri, Yuka and Arimi."

"HI INUYASHA! You must Kagome's Boyf………" Yuka started to say.

Kagome cut her off, "Okay, well we're busy and in a hurry! See yah guys' later, okay bye!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand along with the basket full of first aid supplies and ramen. Eri, Yuka and Arimi just stood there looking blankly at one another wondering what Kagome was trying to hide.

Kagome was panting, "I'm glad we got away from them before they starting talking about you being my…" Then she realized that Inuyasha was staring at her and listening to her inventively wanting to know what she was going to say. She then looked away and stopped talking.

"Go on…"

Kagome turned around and did a fake smile, "Oh, don't worry about it…it's nothing!"

"You were going to say Boyf….something weren't you?

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, then I'll go and ask some one what "Boyf" means!"

"NO…." but it was too late, Inuyasha went up to a stand where a woman, not too much older than him, was selling egg rolls.

"Hey you woman!"

"Yes, you want egg roll?" **(A/N: Okay, this is sort of a joke. Last March, my friends and I went to the Japanese Matsuri Festival and there were little Japanese woman saying "Yes, you want egg roll?" and they also kept saying "Ayyyyyyyyyye yaaaaaa!" We couldn't stop laughing, especially when they waved their little tambourines.) **

"No no, I just want to know what Boyf means!"

Kagome put her head in her hands with embarrassment.

"Boyf?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, no, but I think you mean boyfriend?"

"So there's no such thing as boyf?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Okay, well, then what does "boyfriend" mean?"

"It means when a girl and a guy really like each other and they do stuff together!"

"So basically boyfriend means a friend that's a boy?"

"No no, if a girl has a boyfriend, it means she likes him much more than a friend!"

"Like….love?"

"Not quite, almost though. Basically having a boyfriend means, you're checking if they're the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and fall in love with."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, _"Why would Kagome's friends know my name, and why would they say that I was Kagome's boyfriend? Has Kagome been talking about me? _

"Um….Thank you."

"No problem sir."

Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome and just stared at her.

Kagome started blushing in realization that he had just found out what boyfriend means.

Suddenly, Kagome started to walk home as did Inuyasha. On that walk home, there was an awkward silence for about 25 minutes then Inuyasha finally broke the seal of the silence, "Kagome?"

Kagome was surprised that he had spoken and was scared at the same time because she was wondering what he was going to say, "Yah?"

"Have you told your friends about me?"

Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to this, "Um…about you?"

"Duh, that's what I said didn't I?"

"Yah…uh…sure I've told them about you."

"I see…"

There was another five minutes of awkward silence, then once again Inuyasha broke it, "Kagome?"

"Yah?"

"Have you told your friends about the feudal era?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Okay, just making sure…"

"Oh…"

"Kagome?"

"Yah?" then she silently said, "_Here it comes, the question!" _

"Why would your friends accuse me of being your boyfriend?"

"_Omigosh, if he knew that I was calling him my boyfriend behind his back just to let Hojo know I was taken before, then he'd be so mad! Kagome, what should I do?" _

"Uh…I'm waiting…"

"Oh, since…..there's not too many guy friends that I have in my life and since you're one of the few, they must've thought you were my boyfriend…" _"Please let that work!" _

"Oh….okay." Then Inuyasha sped up so he wasn't by her side anymore, but at least 10 ft. ahead.

"_I know he knows I'm lying! Why else would he walk faster? Kagome, Why didn't you just tell him the truth…but wait…what is the truth, what do I really feel deep within my heart?" _

As Inuyasha was ahead of her, he silently thought to himself, _"Stupid Wench! I know that she's lying to me! I wonder what's her real reason for doing things…I bet she called me her boyfriend to her friends just to make her sound cool or something…wait…what if she really wants me to be her boyfriend, what have I gotten myself into?" _

**--------------Back at Kagome's House------------**

Kagome sat down on her bed and started putting everything in her backpack as Inuyasha sat on her windowsill at stared up at the afternoon sun. It was so different from the sun in the feudal era. This sun was a lot dimmer than the one he was used to. He turned to Kagome, they hadn't spoken in over an hour and he wasn't quite sure when that was going to end.

"_Oh, now he's staring at me…I wonder what he's thinking." _

"_I know that she knows that I'm looking at her, why isn't she looking back? I wonder what she's thinking…" _

But their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Both Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway. "Hey you guys, I haven't heard any noise coming from this room so I came to see what's up!"

Neither replied, they just turned their heads and continued what they were doing. Ms. Hagurashi started to tap her foot and was beginning to get agitated. "Okay you two, get up!" For a moment they just sat their and stared at her, "Don't make me say it again!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha stood. "Okay, you two are going out somewhere, anywhere, I really don't care, just go!"

"But mama…"

"Kagome…"

"Yes mama" and she put her head down.

" Inuyasha?"

"Um…." He was actually quite scared of Ms. Hagurashi so decided to go along with anything she had to say, "Fine by me..."

"Great! See yah guys down stairs in twenty!" Inuyasha and Kagome just stood their in surprise to what had just happened.

**-------------20 minutes later downstairs--------------**

Inuyasha had arrived down stairs ten minutes earlier wearing black pants, a nice blue collared shirt and a hat to cover the ears and was now waiting for Kagome upstairs.

"Hurry up Kagome!" Ms. Hagurashi called out.

Upstairs Kagome yelled back, "Okay mama!"

Her mother had told her to wear something…cute and nice so she did. She wore a spaghetti strapped light yellow dress that reminded her of a ballerina when she twirled. She also had on light yellow sandals, pearl earrings, and her hair was half up half down **(A/N: For you guys who might read this…Don't get irritated at me; I'm a girl and I like making up outfits!) **and she had light pink lip gloss on.

As she walked down stairs, she saw that Inuyasha and Sota were having and in-depth conversation on this new video that Sota had gotten called "Tales of Symphonia" and actually Inuyasha had seemed slightly fond of Sota and his company at the moment. Kagome just sat there at the edge of the staircase and watched as the two tried to kill the monsters and she started to laugh.

Inuyasha turned around and got embarrassed.

"Um…You ready to…." He stopped because he realized what Kagome was wearing. It was one of those cute dresses that wasn't anything fancy or anything in particular, but it just made her look…well, beautiful, or so Inuyasha thought.

"_Wow…she looks really nice…" _

As Kagome walked so elegantly, Inuyasha had no control over his emotions and was absolutely enchanted by her sudden beauty. I mean, she went from a little 14 year-old girl to a mature, lovely 16 year-old young woman before his eyes.

"_What is this I'm feeling?" _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and didn't feel anything really special like Inuyasha did, she just thought of him as the same old Inuyasha.

"Uh, you ready to go?" Kagome said.

After a few seconds of staring at her, Inuyasha finally took his eyes away from her, "Yah…sure."

"So mama, where are we going?"

Ms. Hagurashi stood up from the couch, "You'll see, let's go!"

"Okay" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

**-------------15 minutes later-----------**

They had been driving around for about 15 minutes now and they still had no idea where they were going except for Ms. Hagurashi who was driving. Neither Kagome or Inuyasha had any idea what was going on, even Ms. Hagurashi was dressed nice in a long silk blue dress. Then suddenly the car stopped in front of a nice restaurant.

Ms. Hagurashi then turned around to the back seat where both Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting. "Okay, here's the jip. I have a date tonight, and your dear-ol-mom decided to let you guys come, I'll even pay for the bill, but you'll be sitting at a different table of course."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look at each other and started blushing then they got out of the car. Kagome's mother had given the keys to her Nissan to the valet and walked to the restaurant. As they walked in the feeling of the restaurant was peaceful. There were dim candles all over the place, there was light classical music playing in the back round, and the restaurant was basically beige and maroon, overall, the ambiance was romantic.

Ms. Hagurashi told the man at the front desk that she was expecting to meet someone and Kagome and Inuyasha were there by themselves. The man just nodded his head at set them at separate tables.

Now, the problem wasn't that it was awkward, but that Inuyasha had absolutely no table manners what so ever so that thought made Kagome uneasy.

Kagome rested her head on one of her hands, put her elbow on the table and gazed around the room, _"This is kind of weird, being with him. It's kind of like a date, but honestly, I really don't want to be here." _Kagome turned her eyes towards Inuyasha and just looked at him without a single word.

"_I wonder how Kagome thinks about this. I already know not to make her mad because then she might go away again so I should be on my best behavior…wait, why is she looking at me like that?" _Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagome and without any realization; they were gazing into each other's eyes like a happy couple.

After about a minute of staring, both of them realized what they were doing and started blushing, well Inuyasha at least; then the waiter came up. "Can I get you two love-birds anything to drink?"

"_Love-birds?" _ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome laughed nervously and said that both of them would have a coke; the waiter then walked away.

Kagome's heart then suddenly started beating really fast when she looked at Inuyasha, _"What's going on? Just a second ago I didn't want to be here with him, and now, all I want to do is be with him? What's going on?" _

Inuyasha saw that she was turning red and decided to start a conversation or at least try, "So Kagome…um…"

"Yah!"

"So what exactly am I supposed to do here?"

"Basically, people come here to relax and eat dinner!"

"But I always relax when I eat dinner..."

"No, this is different..."

"How?"

"Well…" Kagome couldn't really think of a way that it was different. The only thing that it was definitely more sophisticated than where she usually ate, but eating under the stars was just as romantic as this place, if not more.

"Well…!"

"I guess it really isn't!" Kagome then smiled for the first time since that morning.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't this place feel…weird to you?"

Kagome paused for a moment, "Actually, it kind of does!"

"Um…do you want to get out of here?"

Kagome was shocked by Inuyasha's suggestion but also eagerly accepted. "SURE!"

Her mom saw what they were doing from across the room, _"I should've known that they would've taken off…well, at least they're together! That's exactly how things should be!" _She laughed silently and then continued to listen inventively to her date talking about his exgirlfriend.

**-------------Later that Night-------------**

"I'm glad you suggested this, it's so much better than being in that stuffy restaurant." Kagome said.

After they ditched the fancy restaurant scene, Inuyasha decided that they should eat outside so Kagome suggested a nearby park also with a lake and now they were sitting in the lush green grass by the lake eating, once again, under the stars.

"Yah, well I can't stand to eat in places with lots of people!" He took another big bite of ramen.

Kagome had already finished her ramen and gave the rest to Inuyasha and now she was gazing at the crescent moon.

Inuyasha looked over to the side and saw her gazing at the sky. Her eyes seemed to be a mirror to the moon and stars because her eyes were illuminated with the beautiful moon and starlight.

Kagome turned around towards Inuyasha and caught his stare. "What?" She laughed.

"Nothing!"

"Come on," Kagome reached over and laid her hand over his, "You can tell me anything!"

Inuyasha started blushing, "Well…I think you look nice tonight…"

Kagome was surprised by his sweet comment and was very flattered, "Thank you."

After a few more moments of silence Inuyasha eventually wrapped his hand around hers and they both continued to look at the sky with any words. It seemed like this night would last forever…

**Things I need from you guys!**

**Suggestions on Anything you want, just no flames, I only take constructive criticism!**

**Okay, you guys, be honest…is my story good; I'm sorry, but I don't want people to be nice, I want people to be honest…part of being a writer is getting some criticism and getting people who don't like your stories, but I always say, if something comes up that you don't like, don't dwell on it, learn from it!**


End file.
